


Voltron Group Chat

by tabletown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Funny, Group chat, Humor, Memes, Parody, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabletown/pseuds/tabletown
Summary: Pidge learned how to make a group chat for the Paladin's, and no one is getting out alive.





	

TheSmartOne created a new group chat

TheSmartOne added MilkLover, TheIncredibleHunk, PrincessEyebrows, MyEgoIsTheBiggest, SpaceMom, and Smashing

TheSmartOne: Hey guys, I figured out how to make a group chat.

TheIncredibleHunk: Odh cood pidgew!?'

TheSmartOne: ?

TheIncredibleHunk: whoops my figners aew wayyyhyyh too bigr lolz.

MilkLover: Pidge, is that you? Why are you in word form? Where is your face?

MyEgoIsTheBiggest: It's called an IM, idiot.

MyEgoIsTheBiggest: Assuming MilkLover is Keith.

MilkLover: What the heck Lance. Seriously Pidge change my name.

TheSmartOne: lololol.

PrincessEyebrows: Great work on the group chat, Pidge!

PrincessEyebrows: Wait...

MyEgoIsTheBiggest: YOU MADE SHIRO'S NAME PRINCESS EYEBROWS HOLY QUIZNAK AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA PIDGE YOU ARE TOO GOOD.

MilkLover: How did you get your words capitalized so quick?

MyEgoIsTheBiggest: Someone train this man.

TheIncredibleHunk: he is beyondffdf helpds rofl.

PrincessEyebrows: I have no comment.

MilkLover: I'm so confused.

MyEgoIsTheBiggest: Lol.

MyEgoIsTheBiggest: Thank goodness Allura isn't here. She would just boss us around haha.

SpaceMom: Wth.

MyEgoIsTheBiggest: Oh quiznak.

MyEgoIsTheBiggest has exited the group chat

Smashing: Good one, princess!

MilkLover: Coran is here TOO? Oh look I mADE THINGS CAPITALIZED THIS IS COOL.

PrincessEyebrows: This has been great, but we should get back to training, everyone.

TheIncredibleHunk: youree worsre than Aluurrra 000

SpaceMom: Eh hem.

TheIncredibleHunk has exited the group chat

Smashing: Well this has been fun, but I best be off as well!

PrincessEyebrows: Agreed.

Smashing and PrincessEyebrows have exited the group chat

SpaceMom: I suppose I had better take off too!

SpaceMom has exited the group chat

MilkLover: Wait how do I exit.

TheSmartOne has exited the group chat

MilkLover: Guys?

MilkLover: GUYS?!


End file.
